Music Among May Flowers
by CelestialDeath
Summary: A warm May afternoon in the gardens of Hellsing two people share a moment. This is a oneshot that goes along with my story New Home So Sweet. It's just a fluffy fic focusing on Raina/Kurama with a slight hint of Alucard/Ebony.


Celestial Death: Hello, this is a one shot piece based off my fic New Home So Sweet, though outside the main story. I've written it in honor of my best friend Sweet Yuna's birthday. I hope everyone likes it, and as a fair warning it's pretty fluffy.

Happy Birthday my dearest Moonie, this is for you. huggles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Hellsing or Hakusho, nor am I receiving a profit.

**Music Among May Flowers**

On a warm spring afternoon at the Hellsing Manor everything is peaceful and calm. A person slowly moseys along the grassy paths of the intricate labyrinth that makes the estate's vast, well-tended gardens. Humming a slow, sweet melody she gently runs her fingertips over a blossom or pauses to take a deep breath of the intoxicating scent of flowers lingering in the air. Without a care in the world, at least for a while, she allows her mind to wander, soaking in the sun as her feet absently follow the path before her.

It is only when she hears the trickling of water that her attention focuses on where she is. After a moment of hesitation the lady realizes she has unwittingly walked into the center of the hedge maze. Her gaze sweeps across the hundreds of white, red, and pink roses growing within the space before stopping on the innocent looking fountain positioned directly in the middle of the clearing. Eyes narrowing suspiciously, she breaks a branch off a nearby hedge and proceeds to poke the statue that shapes the fountain. Tentative pokes soon turn into vicious jabs, until the branch breaks on the statue and she feels satisfied that it is not alive. After the last incident regarding the same fountain where a demon had disguised itself as the statue and then attacked, she decides it is better to be careful. With one more wary glance at the statue, she sits along the wide edge of the fountain. Closing her eyes, she breaths in the heavenly scent of roses and allows a contented sigh to escape. With the sun warming her skin, the water babbling soothingly, the slightest hint of a fresh breeze, and the sweet smell of the air she lies down on the cool stone of the fountain, fully intending to take a nap.

"Raina," says a soft male voice several minutes later.

Eyes opening with a snap, she is greeted by the sight of pleased emerald eyes and a small, warm smile. Sitting up, she takes in the man standing an arms length away. Long red hair nicely brushed and shiny, tan khakis, a pristine white dress shirt, and a flower held with the utmost care in his hand.

"You look nice," Raina tells him, the corners of her mouth quirking up.

"As do you," he replies, taking in her black cherry print dress with matching red hair ribbon. "This is for you."

"Thank you," she murmurs, accepting the flower.

"It's sweet pea. It means shyness," he tells her calmly.

Surprised russet eyes widen before meeting teasingly amused emerald. Quirking an eyebrow at her, his smile widens as a soft pink blooms across her cheeks.

"Again, thank you Kurama," Raina tells him, smile widening in response to his.

"A rather reliable source told me you happen to be fond of swing dancing," Kurama informs her casually, stepping ever so slightly closer.

"Really? That source wouldn't happen to be a little birdie, would it?" She asks playfully, raising her eyebrows in mock surprise.

"A bird? No. I've noticed they seem to keep a safe distance from Hellsing. However, I did run in to a strange, nocturnal kitty," he replies thoughtfully, taking another small step towards her.

"All black with green eyes accompanied by a hound that's all black with red eyes?" Raina inquires, carefully setting the sweet pea on the edge of the fountain, eyes still locked on mischievous emerald orbs.

"Hmm, I fear my memory is a bit foggy. Perhaps a dance would help clear it," Kurama suggests, holding out a hand to Raina.

"We don't have any music," she says, placing her hand in his.

"No? Are you sure?" Kurama questions, pulling Raina to her feet.

Before she can answer the soft sound of a melody swirls in the air around them, steadily growing louder until the music can be heard clearly. Letting out a pleased laugh, Raina allows Kurama to draw her away from the fountain and expertly lead her into swing dancing. With each step they forget about the world around them, becoming lost in a world their own.

Behind a hedge, hidden from the sun, two people sit in the cool shade a small cd player next to them. The taller of the duo is the infamous No Life King, Alucard, dressed in his normal apparel save his wide-brimmed hat which has been pilfered by the female at his side. Sitting shoulder to shoulder with the vampire is the human Ebony dressed all in black, eyes conveniently protected from the sun by her beloved stolen hat. She gives him a delighted, impish grin and he rolls his eyes at her, smirking slightly in response. Clasping her hand in his they disappear. Within the hedge maze Kurama and Raina dance, the sun warming them, an occasional breeze tugging at their clothes, and the music of a peaceful May day floating around them.


End file.
